


finally reunited

by matthewblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewblack/pseuds/matthewblack
Summary: Afters Sirius dies, he finds James in the afterlife.
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 40





	finally reunited

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic so there will be a lot of mistakes. Also, english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> I don't support jk rowling, TRANS LIVES MATTER.

Sirius Black didn't feel pain when he died.

He was fighting with his cousin, and then , he wasn't. The only thing he could see before falling through the veil was the sadness in Remus' eyes, the the desperation in Harry's.

Sirius suddenly found himself in a train station, King's Cross he realized seconds latter. He felt so much younger, so much happier. He remembered the first time he saw James Potter. They were both kids, and the had been talking all the way to Hogwarts. James was the reason Sirius wanted to be in Gryffindor, and to dissapoint his family of course, but Sirius had a new friend, and he didn't want to lose him.

He started walking, until he saw a train. Sirius got on the train, and 30 seconds latter, he was no longer on King's Cross. He could see a big house near a lake. Potter Manor. The place where he had been living when he ran away from home. The place where his best friends and he had spent lots of summer. He remembered the laughters, the pranks, the sadness he had felt when Fleamont and Eugenia had dies, the 2 only persons that he ever considered as parents. He remembered talking about how much he loved Remus, but at the same time how scared he was to tell him with James. James, his _brother_.

He had missed James so much. They were inseparable, James was not supposed to die. No one was supposed to die. 

Then he heard it. A voice that he was able to remember, ever after 14 years. 

The same voice that had told him that he was not like his family, the same voice that had talked about Lily for hours, James' voice.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, before turning to see his friend, his best mate, his brother. He looked the same as he did the day before he died. They had been planning Sirius' birthday. 

A second later they were hugging. Crying, laughing and smiling at the same time. 

Sirius remembered all his memories with James.

_He remembered the first Prank the marauders had ever made. It was Halloween, first year. They covered all the halls with false spiders and snakes that were singing a song about how Dumbledore hair smelled. He spent the summer before third year at Potter Manor, and that was the first summer he had felt happy in his entire life. When he was 16 and he ran away he went to James' house. All his happy memories where with the Marauders, with James, with Remus and even with Peter._

James and Sirius were still hugging when James talked.

"I've missed you mate, but you were not supposed to die until another 30 years at least. And you look the same, why don't you look old? I've wanted to make fun of you looking old for years." James said between laughs and sobs. Sirius relalized he was right, Sirius looked the same as the day James and Lily had died.

"You're and asshole Prongs, youn know that right?" Sirius said smiling.

"We're both assholes, Pads" James said.

Life (or dead) was good again, Sirius thought.

_2 months later_

_"Gods Pads I can't believe you just pranked Merlin!" James said._

_"We both pranked Merlin Jamie, and I'm gonna tell Lily that you did it alone" said Sirius laughing._

_"Don't. You. Dare" James said._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is the worst thing I've ever wrotte but im gonna post it anyway.
> 
> And please if you liked it left kudos
> 
> stan the marauders


End file.
